russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'DMZ TV Non-Stop' Pilots Strongly, Trends on Twitter
February 22, 2018 IBC-13’s late night dance music variety show DMZ TV Non-Stop made a huge comeback with a live telecast garnered a lot of buzz from netizens as it premiered LIVE last Friday (February 16) and instantly became the No. 1 show on its timeslot. Andrei Felix, Jinri Park, DJ Tom Taus, JC Tiuseco: DMZ TV Non-Stop, Be Seen and Be Heard on TV and FM Radio (IBC (gold in-motion oval logo) (www.ibc.com.ph) and 89 DMZ (www.89dmz.com)) Minutes before the show’s pilot, the program already got the first highest rank in Twitter’s trending topics. It eventually topped the charts halfway through the program, proving its success in becoming the top-rating interactive MTV-style variety show as it reigned in the nationwide ratings, which landed to the top spot of the most watched programs nationwide and became a worldwide trending topic on Twitter. As television's Danze Muzic Zone, the host of DMZ TV Non-Stop are Jinri Park, Andrei Felix, DJ Tom Taus and JC Tiuseco thanked their fans, supporters and followers via TV (IBC-13), FM radio (89 DMZ) and social media (Facebook, Twitter and Instagram). To showcase as much of the mix side of dance music, the very popular 89 DMZ DJs are The Sting and Kaye share their dance party as they hosts their spiels from live shots of the 89 DMZ booth where the jocks can now be seen on TV. Despite it being their first time, Jinri, Andrei, DJ Tom and JC as the gang did great in hosting the live show which, according to them, is because of the active support of their followers, viewers and listeners nationwide. More and more young people are catching the dance club fever. Teeners and yuppies anticipate Fridays, awaiting, Jinri, Andrei, DJ Tom and JC when they take to the floor for another energy-filled dance club. The live premiere telecast of DMZ TV Non-Stop recorded a national TV rating of 21.6%, or 10 points higher than ABS-CBN's Black (1.9%) opposite Tonight with Boy Abunda (7.9%) and GMA's Bubble Gang (8.2%), according to data from Kantar Media. The show also has over a million followers on social networking site, Twitter by gaining positive comments from netizens online as the official hashtag #DMZTVNonStop. Also topping the ratings game Friday night were programs of IBC Primetime Ang Dating, which also featured the Dominic Roque-starrer Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell, toppled the list of most watched programs with a national TV rating of 37.8%, 18 points higher than that of its rivals La Luna Sangre (30.2%) and Kambal, Karibal (17.8%). Kapantay ay Langit. To Love Again, topbilled by the Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza also continued to dominate its timeslot with a national TV rating of 37.3%, 5 points than that of its rivals FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (38.5%) and Sherlock Jr. (16.9%), topbilled by Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel and Bianca King, also dominated with 15.3% versus The Good Son (18.6%) versus The One That Got Away (12.1%). When it comes to news, more viewers relied on Express Balita that hit a national TV rating of 35.7%, a strong 15-point lead over TV Patrol (30.6%) and 24 Oras (19.0%). News Team 13, on the other hand, also dominates the national TV rating of 1.8%, versus Bandila (2.7%) versus Saksi (3.6%). Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, hosted by action star Cesar Montano as the game master, also conitnues to dominate primetime with a national TV rating of 26.6%, versis The Blood Sisters (20.7%) versus Wowowin (12.9%). This Friday, DMZ TV Non-Stop will feature a special guest Paolo Ballesteros and Yam Concepcion to promote the movie Amnesia Love, and guest performers from Via Saroca, Paolo Onesa and Moonstar88. DMZ TV Non-Stop airs every Friday, 10PM after Kapantay ay Langit on IBC-13's Primetime ng Bayan or on IBC HD and simulcast on 89 DMZ. For more updates and photos about the show by visiting them at dmztv.ibc.com.ph, follow at Twitter.com/dmztv13 on Twitter, at Instagram.com/dmztv13, and at Facebook.com/DMZTV. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #DMZTVNonStop.